windsongfandomcom-20200213-history
Eikolk
The Eikolk are a race of draconic aliens who are currently scattered across the universe, due to their home planet, Eiko, being overrun by the Void's ever-spreading shade. They have, however, built themselves back up and have formed a decent empire, thanks to being scattered. Xuni, however, is the only one of his kind to have landed in Windsong, and thus has no contact with other members of his kind and has no idea that they have reformed. He'll find out eventually... Appearance Eikolk are feathery dragons, with the exception of Tidurum (which have a very light coating of fur, like a seal). They all have jointed antennae, tipped with a brush of feathers. (Shown as Dragonite-like antennae in the images due to creator limitations.) All Eikolk clans share the general trait of their primary body color being typically any shade of brown; their underbellies are either lighter or darker depending on clan. Illumina are usually very light brown or cream, with white underbellies; Irinum lean toward rusty colors with dark underbellies, Tonitraz are often yellowish, Tidurum tend to be dull and muddy-looking, with light underbellies for use as countershading, and Froschis and Echolix are usually the neutral browns. Volinyx are solid black. All clans have a feather crest that they can raise or lower at will. It's always their underbelly color, though particularly high-ranking individuals will dye their crest feathers. Society Xuni is from the Froschis clan, who live in cold climates and tend to be fluffier than the rest of their kin. The other clans are Irinum (fire), Tonitraz (electric), Tidurum (water), Illumina (light, almost always royalty), and Echolix (no element; most common). Any Eikolk who didn't escape the Void became what the Eikolk race calls Volinyx; corrupt Eikolk who are trapped on planet Eiko and have rendered it uninhabitable. There were initially only a few of these, as most of the Eikolk race did manage to escape, but they have overrun the planet since then. Each clan has a color connected to them as well; this is the color they mark their homes and stripe their kin with. Echolix is white, Froschis is cyan, Irinum is red, Tonitraz is yellow, Tidurum is blue, and Illumina is pink. Volinyx use a very dark purple. They tend to build homes with a typical futuristic look, often black or white with bright neon lights running in patterns and colors signalling the clan the Eikolk family living there is from. Volinyx, however, have angular, asymmetrical homes with a crystalline look, always solid black with no lights. Each clan has a symbol. Echolix is a simple circle with two crescents on either side, pointing inward. Froschis is a star-like symbol. Irinum is a simplified flame, with a swirl at the base. Tonitraz is a rather basic lightning bolt, with two diamonds inside the angles where it does the zig-zag thing. Tidurum is a water drop, with a crescent beneath it pointing upward. Illumina uses a sun, akin to Homestuck's Light symbol. Volinyx have no symbol. Gallery Eikolk symbols.png|All Eikolk symbols. Typical Froschis Eikolk.PNG|A typical Froschis Eikolk. Xuni again.PNG|Xuni's true form. BiancaTrueForm.png|Bianca's True Form TrueFormJusticia.png|Justicia's True Form TrueFormFira.png|Fira's True Form TrueNimbus.png|Nimbus's True Form Rocheru_trueform.PNG|Rocheru's True Form Category:Species